


15 seconds

by 1234IDeclareATimeWar



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Death in the Family, He's not okay, goodbye little bird, life kinda sucks for this baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1234IDeclareATimeWar/pseuds/1234IDeclareATimeWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As those last seconds count across the clock, Jason is sure Batman will be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 seconds

15  
Batman will save him. This Jason knows more than anything. It sings true to his boyish heart more so than any words his mother ever said to him. Batman will save Robin, because that’s how it’s always been. Good will always triumph over evil, the Joker will not win.  
14  
His lungs are burning, Joker was right his lung was collapsed. That stupid crowbar. Ribs are broken, arm is probably broken, and everything hurts. But Batman is coming, Jason knows, any second the big black cape will come swooshing in and save him. The pain will go away soon, one way or another.  
13  
Breathe. He forgot, it hurts so bad. A ragged gasping breath through bloodied lips, pushing the blackness at the edges of his vision back a bit. There was blood staining the floor in front of his blue-green eyes, he hadn’t noticed it before. This wasn’t good. But Batman was coming, like he promised like he always promised.  
12  
Drag. Drag. Drag. Bloodied knees scraping along a concrete floor, dragged along by bleeding, handcuffed, arms. Dammit it hurts. Get further away from the bombs, get to his mom, unchain her so Batman can get them both out. Jason knows Batman would choose him over her, best to take the choice and the guilt out of the equation right?  
11  
She helps him, sort of. She’s not very strong, and he’s heavy, but they make their slow bloody way to the door. Only a few feet but it feels like miles on his broken bones. He lets out a rush of air as his mom leans him next to the door. The door that Batman would come through at any moment, and save both of them with his bullet proof cape.  
10  
Breathe. He has to remind himself again, it still hurts like a bitch and the sound of his ragged gasp fills his ears. He doesn’t hear the rattling of the door or his mothers cry of dismay. He only hears the faint sound of her affirming that the door is locked. Doesn’t matter, Batman is smart; he could pick that lock in seconds. He’s strong too, could break down the door in a splintering of wood and a grinding of metal.  
9  
His left hand is going numb. Jason must have caught the metal crowbar with it at some point. He can’t remember, his head hurts too much. Everything is foggy. His Mom is weeping now, body shaking as her eyes gazed, fearful of the bomb at the opposite end of the warehouse. He doesn’t know why she’s afraid. Batman is coming, he can feel it. Batman always comes for Robin, any second now he’ll be here.  
8  
Blood, it’s drying now. Sticky on his skin. Crimson soaking into his red uniform. Blood that used to thrum with the thrill of leaping off of rooftops with his partner was now seeping into the ground below him. His Partner. Where was Batman? He should be here by now… No. Batman was coming, he’s just running a little late. He had to stop that contaminated… whatever it was. He’s coming, he has to.  
7  
He’s watching the clock, counting the seconds until his rescuer arrives. He can still imagine the quip he’ll give the big bad Batman when he finally pokes his pointy eared head in here. “Took you long enough bats!” Okay not his best work, but he’s lost a shit ton of blood. He must have said that out loud because his mom is looking at him strangely, with a smile that’s all too knowing.   
6  
Breathe. There’s a coppery twang on this inhale, too much blood in his mouth, it’s slipping down his throat. And he’s practically choking on it when he spits it back out. Where’s Batman? He should be here by now. His last seconds are ticking away and Batman’s not here. Where is he?  
5  
Did Batman forget him? He couldn’t, Jason is Robin. Batman needs Robin. And right now Robin needs Batman. Why isn’t Batman here?  
4  
What did Jason do wrong? Is Batman angry at him? Is that why he’s not here? Is Jason being punished for something?  
3  
Breathe. He remembers this time but he almost can’t do it. There are tears in her eyes and he doesn’t know if it’s because it hurts, or because he’s afraid. Afraid of dying, afraid of what is waiting for him. Afraid that Batman doesn’t love him. Not anymore.  
2  
Mom is screaming, pounding on the door. Jason barely hears it, he’s coming to that final terrible conclusion.  
1  
Batman isn’t coming.  
0  
Boom  
1

2

3  
Breathe  
“BATMAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I wrote that for Jason's death day. He's a little messed up, but I love the baby.


End file.
